bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Sweeney
Not to be confused with the deaf Emily who also dated Raj in Season 5. Emily Sweeney, M.D., is a dermatologist who found Raj through his dating site and contacted him. Raj replied through Amy. Emily is a cute redhead with a quirky sense of humor and likes horror movies and other gory things. She has three tattoos including a Sally rag doll from the horror movie "Nightmare before Christmas". Series overview Season 7 In "The Friendship Turbulence", after Amy has Raj check his dating site, he finds a message from a woman named Emily who wants to meet him. The reluctant Raj has Amy contact her as his wing-man. Amy and Emily exchange emails and find they have a lot in common. They both went to Harvard University, are doctors, and like crocheting and Chaucer. Unfortunately Emily doesn't like Raj's inability to correspond with her directly. Amy and Emily meet to have coffee and Raj barges in to show that he is not a passive guy. Emily calls him a weird guy with no boundaries and leaves. She also ditches Amy for their next get together. Raj ruined any chance for friendship for either of them. In "The Indecision Amalgamation", Raj meets Emily again and apologizes. She gives him another chance and agrees to go out to dinner with him. Then Raj finds out that Lucy wants to see him again and he finds himself dating two women. Emily is fine with that. Raj and Emily seems to be getting along together. She also has a creepy sense of humor that Raj likes. In "The Relationship Diremption", Raj and Emily have dinner with Howard and Bernadette. Howard figures they should do it quickly because Raj is bound to mess up his relationship very quickly. Upon meeting Emily, Howard recognizes her because he had a blind date with Emily sometime near 2009 before he met Bernadette. He had a sick stomach, had to use the bathroom and clogged the toilet. Since he was too embarrassed to tell her, he escaped through the bathroom window just like Lucy. They meet again at dinner where she is now dating Raj. Emily reveals she's okay with it and her friends love the story. They call him "Clogzilla". In "The Anything Can Happen Recurrence", Raj and Howard watch the gore-fest " " because Emily wants to watch it with Raj. They are both turned off and wonder about someone who likes this type of movie. On their date, Raj tells Emily how he feels about it and she also wonders about someone who likes this film. She also admits that it turns her on, so Raj immediately starts it so they can watch it. In "The Gorilla Dissolution", Raj and Sheldon find Emily at the movies with another guy. Later she visits him to talk. The guy was her tattoo artist who had been asking her out for weeks and she did so just to end the obligation. She mentions the tattoo on her shoulder, one that is not on her shoulder and one that is REALLY not on her shoulder. It has been a long time since Raj has seen something REALLY not on someone's shoulder. Emily suggests that if he'll show her his pierced belly button, he can see all her tattoos. They start to kiss and she then spends the night. In the next episode, "The Status Quo Combustion", the gang was happy about how serious his relationship with Emily has gotten, though she did not appear in the episode. Season 8 In "The Hook-up Reverberation", Penny and Leonard meet Emily for the first time and she treats Penny rather coldly. At Bernadette's suggestion, Penny stops by Emily's office to do her sales pitch in front of a real doctor. Penny does her pitch enthusiastically; however, Emily ignores her. She doesn't like that Penny had crawled into bed with Raj. Though Penny is mad as Raj, he gets them together and they apologize to each other. After they part, both women say how much they hate the other one. In "The Prom Equivalency", Emily is Raj's date to the prom themed dance put together by Amy and Bernadette. She travels to the dance in the couple's limo. Bernadette likes her Sally (From "Nightmare before Christmas") tattoo. She likes Sally because she has lots of scars and her limbs had to be sewn back on. She also tells Bernadette that in the original Cinderella story, (Bernadette's favorite fairy tale) that the evil step-sisters cut off their toes to fit in Cinderella's glass slipper. Also while Stuart and Howard are fighting, she tells Raj that she is having a great time. Emily has two other tattoos. In "The Anxiety Optimization", Howard starts a game called "Emily or Cinnamon" where people have to guess whether statements Raj has made are for the woman he loves or the dog he loves. Emily thinks Raj's sensitive nature is very sexy. In "The Intimacy Acceleration", Emily gets the gang to go to an escape room where puzzles have to be solved to exit the room. The genius get out in six minutes. Trivia * She is the second woman named Emily that Raj has seriously dated. The first was the deaf woman that Penny fixed him up with in "The Wiggly Finger Catalyst", also named Emily. * She is a horror movie fan and is turned on by "House of 1000 Corpses". She seems to be a horror and gore fan, stating that she had a tattoo of Sally because of all her scars and sewing limbs. She also prefers the horror version of Grimm Fairy Tales, telling the original Cinderella story. * She has three tattoos and a serious thing for Raj. * Emily has something against Penny since she fooled around with Raj at the end of Season 4. * Laura Spencer is one of three actresses that have played love interests of Raj and been on multiple episodes of the TV drama "Switched at Birth." Tania Raymonde (Yvette the vet) and Katie Leclerc (Deaf Emily and series regular) were the other two. * Laura Spencer is too young to be a dermatologist in real life as she was born in 1991, making her 23 years old. * Her surname of Sweeney is revealed in "The Junior Professor Solution" (S8E2). * Emily's shoulder tattoo is of Sally, the rag doll character from " " (S8E8) * She often indicates she have sadistic tendencies due to the creepy comments she makes and interests she has. Gallery PS5.jpg|The many faces of Emily. Cut10.png|Emily having dinner with Howard and Bernie. Verb11.png|Emily meets Lenny. Verb9.png|Watching Penny's sales pitch. Verb4.png|OK. She can check out Sheldon's butt. Tu24.png|Emily is leaving Amy and Raj. emily's tattoo.jpg|Emily's Tattoo Emily in Limo.jpg|Emily in Limo The Indecision Amalgamation- Emily and Raj.jpg|Emily in The Indecision Amalgamation When Raj and Emily First Meet.png|When Raj and Emily First Meet the relationship diremption- Emily .jpg|Emily in The Relationship Diremption the-double-date-couples.jpg|When Emily met Penny and Leonard Penny visits Emily at Work.jpg|Penny visits Emily at Work Raj and Emily.jpg|Raj and Emily Penny and Emily Hate Each Other.png|Penny and Emily Hate Each Other Qw36.png|Having lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. Zam42.png|Emily enjoys seeing Raj and the guys scared. Zam40.png|Looks like they're going to enjoy the escape room. Zam36.png|The gang out for an evening. Zam32.png|Figuring out the escape room puzzles. Zam21.png|Surprise! Zam13.png Zam8.png|There's a picture of a sun over there. Zam7.png|Emily found the key. Col8.jpg Col7.jpg Col1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Medical Doctors Category:Raj's Women Category:Howard's Women Category:Articles With Photos Category:Girlfriend Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Emily Category:Emily Sweeney Category:Scarey Category:Wise-cracking Category:Tattoo Category:The Big Bang Theory